


Training

by NightysWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Duty, Friendship, Gen, Training, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightysWolf/pseuds/NightysWolf
Summary: Relearning what was lost...





	Training

Ignis Scientia felt the hit of the Katana like a tongue of fire and even though it had been with the blunt side of the blade, it still felt as if his thigh had been sliced open. Releasing his polearm back into the armiger, Ignis made a backflip to get himself out of harms way, but in the end he had underestimated the hit he had taken and when he landed on the floor again, his leg gave in under the pressure and buckled, sending Ignis onto his rear. The blind advisor reacted fast and used the momentum to get himself back onto his feet for real this time, but not without expressing his frustration with a row of well-placed curses. His leg was shaking under the strain of his weight, but Ignis couldn’t afford this weakness. Instead he summoned the polearm back into his hand, lifted his gaze to his opponent and gave a low growl. “Again!”

But his opponent shook his head and released his own weapon back into the armiger. “No, Ignis,” Cor Leonis said with sigh. “By now you should have realized that your old fighting style is getting you nowhere. You are still fast, likely faster than most of the remaining Kingsglaive but against me or Libertus or the little one, that trained with you, you are still too slow and you know that you need that speed. Your defensive stance and the following counterattack are fantastic, but the active combat is a problem.”

The blind advisor leaned his head back for a second and let go of the polearm before walking over to the marshal with a slight limp. “Any suggestions what to do then?” Ignis asked while rubbing the scarred bridge of his nose. Since the covenant in Altissia over two years had passed and Ignis had regained most of his former confidence, which he had lost with the loss of his eyesight. Now his other senses were able to compensate this and allowed Ignis to move freely without the use of a cane. The scars on his face and the milky eye showed clearly though, what he had endured.

“Can you still draw upon the elemental energy of Eos like the prince could?” Cor asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Ignis nodded uneasy, while still favoring his uninjured leg. „I am able to, but it‘s... rather painful.“

The marshal lifted his left eyebrow. “Care to explain?” he asked.

“It is, as if the star would recognize that I might be close to the royal family, but that I am not a direct member and so it starts to resist me,” Scientia replied. “The last time I extracted the energy from an ice depot I couldn’t feel my arm afterwards for two hours.”

With a sigh, the marshal rubbed his forehead. “That makes things problematic but it can’t be helped. If you ever want to fight completely on your own again, you have to rely on those abilities that you already perfected before and daggers combined with elemental energy have always been your best weapon and they will still be your best bet, because you can attack from a far distance without getting too close to your target. The question is - can you throw your daggers over this distance and still hit your target spot on?”

In that moment, Ignis Scientia reached into the armiger, drew one of his daggers and threw it towards a training dummy that was used for target practice 20 meters away. The dagger hit the spot that was marked as aim dead on.

Cor nodded approvingly. “Now that is something I want to see. How fast can you return the daggers to the armiger and summon them again?”

“Depends on the situation, but normally it’s just a matter of seconds,” Ignis replied, while returning his dagger.

“Show me,” the marshal said. “If you can throw them as fast as I think you can, I might have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Render to it can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/11-24-Training-717434610


End file.
